Memories
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: When a young girl arrives at Shiz, she learns about Glinda and Elphaba, but her family's past may have an affect on Elphaba.Chap. 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter

"Shiz University." Avella heard another girl say. "Only the finest University." The other girl said to her friends. "I hear this is where Glinda the Good went." Her friend said excitedly. "And can you believe she went here with the Wicked Witch of the West?" a third girl chirped. "No way!" the first girl gasped."It's a good thing she's dead, too..."

Avella had heard those same three girls talk about Shiz the whole train ride there. Avella Esvipp was starting her year at Shiz University. She had known that Glinda the Good had gone there, only three years before her. She had always wondered if there was more to the story, and that's why Avella was coming to Shiz.

The train soon came to a stop. Avella grabbed her bags and got off the train. The sun shone bright on her light skin. It was very warm, and filled her with relaxation. She didn't have to walk far to reach the campus, and when she did a woman was standing there, greeting all the newcomers.

"Welcome to Shiz University!" she said. " I expect you all know what room you are in, so I will send you to them in a minute. You all should have received a letter with everything you need to know about this school. My name is Madame Sterling and if you ever need to ask for something, I am happy to be at your assistance." The woman walked off in a hurry.

Avella took the letter that was sent to her and looked at the room number. Room 204. She took the key out when she found the room. She began to open it when she realized other students were watching her. She turned around. "What?"

"You mean, you _don't_ know who's room that was?" one girl asked.

"Uh…no."

There were some gasps.

"Well," the girl said, walking over to Avella. "That was Glinda the Good's and The Wicked Witch of The West's room." The girl whispered in Avella's ear.

Avella looked shocked. "How do you know?"

"I was informed by the headmaster." The girl replied coolly. Suddenly Avella noticed something about the girl. It was the girl from the train. "My name's Diffala, and this is my room." She said.

Avella groaned in her head. _Great. I'm roommates with her._ And with that, the two girls walked into the room, and unpacked.


	2. Goodbye to an Old Friend

Chapter 1

The night was peaceful and clear. Almost nothing could break the silence. Elphaba and Fiyero sat there in the forest, staring into each other's eyes. They were remembering their time at Shiz University, how Glinda thought they were dead, how they had escaped and were on the run.

Everything was so quiet. "Fiyero…" Elphaba whispered. It had been so long since she had seen him as a human." Elphie…" Fiyero said, almost as a joke.

Elphaba laughed. "It's been a long time since I've been called that." She looked away. "Fiyero,"

"What?"

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Do you- do you think that- Glinda has forgotten about us?"

Fiyero was speechless. He had not heard Glinda's name for over four years.

"Elphaba…" but he was cut off but Elphaba. "Stop!" she said, and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" She asked

"What?"

"That. It smells like… like-"

"Smoke." Fiyero cut her off. They looked at each other, horrified. Elphaba loked farther behind Fiyero and saw redness in the distance, coming on fast.

"Run!" she shouted and they began running. They ran as fast as they could, because the fire was spreading fast. But soon, they approached a lake, and couldn't run any farther, especially in Fiyero's condition. "It'll take forever to get around it." Fiyero said. He turned to Elphaba. "You have to go."

"What?" Elphaba said, bewildered. "And leave you here to die." "If one of us has to die, it should be me. And it's better if only one of us dies rather than both."

"Fiyero, no!" Elphaba cried, tears splashing down her cheeks. "Go!" Fiyero screamed as the fire was only about fifteen feet away. She hugged Fiyero tightly and jumped into the lake. She swam across to the very end, but when she was about half-way she heard Fiyero scream, his last.

"Fiyero- no!" She screamed as she continued swimming in the lake. She began to sob as she tried to swim on, but her sobbing made it difficult to swim. She stopped for a minute and looked back to where the fire stopped. Once she reached the end, she stood on the lake's banks, looked back at the other end where Fiyero took his last breath, and sobbed harder than ever

Hope u like it! Remember elphaba did not melt, so she can swim. Fiyero would have died either way- so.. its sad…


	3. I'm Related To WHO!

The next day, Avella sat at her desk in a small classroom right in the middle of the campus. All the other students were up and chatting with their friends. Diffala was sitting with her friends, some boys were sitting in a circle talking about her, and the teacher, a short, munchkin man, stood in the doorway, talking to a teacher.

"Yes that's right," the first teacher, Professor Gils, said to the other teacher.

The other teacher looked upset. Avella focused hard on them. She had not known what this was, but it seemed like she had powers, witchlike powers.

She had always kept it quiet, except from her mother, but no one else knew. Her father had been dead since she was three, but these powers made her hearing extraordinary.

She never told anyone about her powers, for fear that they would mistake her for a witch. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She went back to eavesdropping on the two teachers.

The other teacher shook his head again. "Are you sure she knows?" he asked.

"Positive. Or at least… I think…" Mr. Gils explained.

The other teacher sighed. "You don't even know?" he said angrily. "If she doesn't, you'd better make sure she knows. She after all is one of your students- Avella is her name."

Avella gasped. They were talking about _her_. What should she have known? Did something bad happen? After all, her mother wasn't feeling well hen she left. Avella had insisted to stay, but she would have to go to the University four years from now.

Did her mother die? Avella's eyes begin to water, just in case.

The other teacher turned and walked out of the room. Professor Gils walked up to his small podium and said, "Settle down class, class is about to begin." Just then, the bell rang, and the students all sat down.

Professor Gils stood up straight and cleared his throat. He introduced himself, gave the rules, and let everyone get to know each other. Of course, Avella was left alone, with no one to talk to. She saw Diffala looking at her, but then look away. Avella slumped in her seat and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Diffala.

"Come with me." The small blonde girl said.

Diffala took Avella into a corner. "Avella, that's your name right? Whatever. But, do you have any idea who you're related to?" Diffala raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who?" Avella said, apparently confused. "And how would you know?"

Diffala sighed. "Well… you swear you won't tell anyone? I'm serious. You swear." Diffala said.

"Sure."

"Well, I kind of.. have powers. Mind readings and magic spells." Diffala said quickly, and they were silent. "Same here. I've go bat hearing, telekinesis, and magic spells. Oh and flight." Avella said, unsure of the consequences.

Diffala smirked. "Huh, just like your aunt." She turned, still smiling.

"Excuse me?' Avella said. "Well, I'm like a lie detector, and I can't find the truth out of anything, and I've just seen something, who your aunt was."

"Who?" Avella said, not sure if she wanted to know.

Diffala gasped.

"You mean, you didn't know that the witch of the west was your aunt?


End file.
